Sabrina Rose
Sabrina Cleo Rose '''(born 29 Feb 1980) is an English actress. Born in Romford, Essex and brought up in Brooklyn New York. She is the recipient of various accolades, she has been nominated for 17 Academy Awards and is one of the few entertainers to have won an Emmy Award, a Grammy Award, an Academy Award, and a Tony Award Sabrina made her stage debut, at age seven, as Matilda in Matilda the Musical on the West End and Broadway. She won the Laurence Oliver Award for Best Actress in a musical and was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical. as Mary Lennox in the musical The Secret Garden, she won the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical at the age of 11, making her the second youngest Tony recipient as of 2018. She made her screen debut alongside Katharine Hepburn in the acclaimed Central Station and went on to star in three more films with her. She won her first Primetime Emmy for Sunday's Illness, at the age of 13, making her the youngest Emmy recipient as of 2018. She also received acclaim in film, with her debut motion picture role as Flora McGarth, in Jane Campion's drama The Piano, which earned her an Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress and Golden Globe nomination for Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture. Early Life Sabrina Cleo Rose, was born on February 29, 1980, at the Royal London Hospital in London. She is the only child of Amelia Ivy Watson, who was a theatre actress who often appeared on The West End, and Dylan Matthew Rose, who was a pilot. Sabrina's mother was half French, half English, but was born in America. Her father was Irish, English and Scottish. The three of them lived in a two bedroom house in Romford, Essex. Sabrina got her name because her mothers favourite movie was the Billy Wilder film, Sabrina. While her father was working, Sabrina would often accompany her mother to shows and rehearsals, and would sometimes play small parts in them. Her parents divorced in 1986 and Sabrina would eventually move with her mother to Brooklyn, New York, in order for both of them to pursue musical theatre. Career 1987-1992 Early Work and Career Beginnings ''Broadway Baby (1987-1991)'' Sabrina heard on the radio on a car ride to school one day, that they were holding auditions for the role of Matilda for the new show Matilda the Musical, based on the books by Roald Dahl. Sabrina, inspired by her mother, decided to audition for the role with some friends. Sabrina landed the titular role of Matilda, on her very first audition ever, after giving what Dennis Kelly said was the most fantastic audition he had ever seen. Matilda received widespread critical acclaim and box-office popularity, winning seven 1987 Laurence Olivier Awards, including Best New Musical—at the time, the most such awards ever won by a single show. Sabrina also won the Oliver Award for Best Actress in a Musical, making her the youngest recipient ever. Sabrina was not initially supposed to take part in the Broadway version, but after many failed auditions in the United States, Dennis asked if she would reprise her role and she agreed. Matilda premiered at the Shubert Theatre where it continued to be a financial and critical success. Becoming the highest grossing musical of 1989 and 1990. At the 1989 Tony Awards, the show won five awards, including the Tony Award for Best Musical. Sabrina was also nominated for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical. In 1991, Sabrina starred as Mary Lennox in the Broadway show The Secret Garden, which premiered on Broadway at the St. James Theatre on April 25, 1991, and closed on January 1993, after 709 performances. The Secret Garden was both a critical and financial success. It was the third highest grossing musical of 1991. It was nominated for seven Tony Awards including the Tony Award for Best Musical, winning three. Sabrina won the Tony Award for Best Featured Actress in a Musical, awarded to her by Audrey Hepburn. At age 11, she became the second youngest winner in history. In 1992 Sabrina sang "Broadway Baby" in the concert Sondheim: A Celebration at Carnegie Hall. ''Collaborations with Katharine Hepburn (1990-1992)'' During the early 1990's, Sabrina decided to audition for television films, in order to become a more versatile actor. George Schaefer was impressed with her performance in The Secret Garden and after hearing she was thinking of doing television work, asked if she would like to be his television film, Central Station (1990), alongside Katharine Hepburn. According to Schaefer, Sabrina agreed immediately after he told her Hepburn would be in the film. Central Station was lauded by critics and won the Golden Globe and Primetime Emmy for Best Television Movie, Katharine also won the Emmy for Best Actress in a Television Movie. Katharine and Sabrina bonded during the making of the film, with Sabrina stating that "she was kinda my unofficial acting coach and a really good mentor, she gave me a lot of advice about going into the film industry, working with her was one of the highlights of my career". They made three more movies together before Katharine retired, Foster, Sunday's Illness and Addie and Anne. All three films received positive reviews, Sabrina received acclaim for her performance in Addie and Anne and won the 1992 Primetime Emmy for Best Actress in a Television Movie, winning over Katharine and becoming the youngest Emmy winner ever. 1993-1999 Breakthrough and Continued Success '''Rising Star 2000-2007 Critical and Commercial Darling The Crown Jewel of Hollywood Personal Life Katharine Hepburn Mother Heath Ledger Ryan Gosling Media Image Sabrina Rose is often described as one of the "best actress of her generation" by various media publications and fellow actors. As her career in Hollywood films has developed, Rose has become a successful and popular actress. Pop Culture Icon Fashion Icon Beauty Icon Midas Touch Awards and Achievements